Wishes Intertwined
by QuietKnight'sWrath
Summary: Bandana Dee makes a wish that quickly backfires. Long-time rivals, Kirby and Meta Knight, must cooperate with each other to survive harsh elements, fierce beasts, and many more obstacles. Can they break the spell keeping them together, or will they spend the rest of their days at a maximum of 10 feet apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"An Innocent Wish"

Bandana Dee POV

Have you ever had friends that don't get along? I used to, and it was awful! Let me explain…

I work for King DeDeDe, just like all the other Waddle Dees. The king sometimes helps out the hero of Dreamland, Kirby. I like to help him out, too. He's really nice! Kirby has saved Dreamland and even other planets many times. Everyone loves him… Well, almost everyone.

A relative of mine, Sailor Dee, used to work for the strongest, smartest, and scariest knight in the universe: Meta Knight. I've had a few run-ins with him, and I didn't think he was that bad. Scary for sure, but not as evil as some Dees like to say. I even heard that he had a hand in helping Kirby a lot on his missions. Training him and giving him Invincibility Candy… I wish someone watched over me like that! I figured that they must be good friends. So, one day, the king was having a banquet to celebrate another one of Kirby's victories. I decided to make sure Meta Knight was invited too. I was so excited. All four of us could hang out and have a good time!

That didn't happen at all…

Meta Knight didn't even try to speak to anyone when he arrived. Then again, no one seemed eager to speak to him either. I realized why when he noticed Kirby. They both froze in place, waiting for the other to make the first move. I couldn't let them fight during the party! So, I got between them and told Meta Knight that everything was okay. It was a celebration after all. When Kirby realized that he didn't need to fight, he happily greeted the older Star Warrior. His feelings were, unfortunately, not mutual. Time passed slowly and awkwardly until Meta Knight decided to leave less than an hour after coming.

I just didn't get it! So I started asking about those two. Apparently Meta Knight and Kirby were rivals. They dueled often, and were not exactly on friendly terms. Some Dees told me that things got really heated after Kirby took down the Halberd. The knight had been livid. Thank Nova I never had to see that… I was also told that Kirby was pretty much the only people to constantly defeat Meta Knight. I can imagine how that wouldn't sit well with him. Still, it made me sad that we all couldn't get along.

When the party ended, I paused on my way home to look at the stars. They were beautiful, like always. As I watched, I saw a light appear, brighter than the others stars. It was a comet! I decided to make a wish. After all, why not? At first, I couldn't think of anything I wanted; my life was a content one. But then I remembered my friends.

"I wish Kirby and Meta Knight could be friends… I bet if they spent some time together, they would get along."

I looked up at the comet again, hoping it heard my wish. Its light blinked out. It didn't move faster or get blocked by an object. It vanished. Gone. Disappeared from the sky. I wasn't sure what that meant… Did it mean I would get my wish? Did something go **wrong** with my wish? I shook my head, deciding that maybe I was seeing things.

Thinking about it now, I don't regret my wish…

Although,

I wish I had thought about it more carefully…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Devious"

Meta Knight POV

I awoke with a jolt. My hand flew to my sword, and I instinctively scanned my surroundings for the enemy. Nothing moved in the distance, and no predators leapt from the darkness. Slightly disappointed, I relaxed and leaned back in my place in the crook of the tree I was resting in. I could not find sleep again, though. My mood had been sour since I let that Waddle Dee convince me to attend that ridiculous party. Why had I embarrassed myself like that? Perhaps for a brief moment I had entertained the idea of being on more civil terms with the others. More likely I succumbed to Bandana Dee's infamous "puppy-dog eyes." My eyes briefly turned red. The gathering itself would not have been as bad if that pink menace had stayed home. Even after our many battles, that pink puff had the gall to approach me and act like we were friends. Who does he think he is? Oh, of course. Kirby is the Hero of Dreamland, friend to all, and a nuisance on the occasions when he isn't saving the planet. Sometimes he manages both at the same time.

"Poyo?"

Speak of the devil! I looked down, and there he was, sitting at the base of the tree and grinning like a fool. Kirby batted at the bark of the tree with stubby hands. "Poyo! Poy poy!" I rolled my eyes at him. "Go away, Kirby. Go bother someone else." His expression hardened slightly and he backed away a few paces. However, that was as far as he would go. Had he been frightened by something? Why come to me? Why not run to one of his friends? The thought made me pause. Kirby didn't approach me. We crossed paths occasionally, and when we did, it became a duel. Did he want to fight me now? In the middle of the night? I sighed in slight disappointment. I enjoyed the thrill of battle, but I had no spare blade with me at the time. "Go back home, Kirby. I cannot battle with you tonight." Surprisingly, the pink puff shook his head and started waving his arms. "Poyo!" I started to get somewhat concerned. He was trying to tell me something… but what? He couldn't speak, and I can't read minds. "What is it? What do you want from me?" Kirby sighed in frustration, as if equally bothered by the fact that he couldn't speak. He turned around and started running back to his house. My relief lasted less than one second.

My feet slid out from under me, and I fell forward out of the tree and on my face which was thankfully protected by my mask. I felt my body sliding forward across the ground, as if an invisible rope were dragging me. I drew Galaxia and swung it recklessly, but it encountered no resistance. I screwed my eyes shut as dirt flew into my mask as I continued to drag across the ground. I became increasingly aware of a pulling sensation in my gut, like a hand had grabbed my very core. For a moment, I was frightened that I had no control over myself. I was at the mercy of whoever was mopping the hillside with my face. Thankfully, the ordeal lasted only a few minutes. When I finally stopped, I got to my feet immediately. I was in front of Kirby's house. Kirby waved his arms around again and spoke urgently. "Poyo! Poyo!" I coughed and spat dirt from my mouth. Obviously, we both now knew that something was wrong. But what? He was not in possession of an ability, so he didn't do it, and I was quite certain that I didn't have the power to travel by face-planting into the dirt.

I performed a simple test. I ran in the opposite direction of Kirby. Just like me, he tumbled over and was pulled along by an invisible force. There seemed to be a fixed distance between us, about ten feet. When I tried to get farther than that, I felt the tugging sensation within, forcing me back into ten-foot radius. I stood staring blankly at the pink puff for a while, unable to imagine why something like this would happen. Not just why: how was it even possible? Magic? A curse?

Only then did my anger start to bubble over. Of all the things that could happen to me, I had to be tied to Kirby! I would have preferred anyone else! Any _thing_ else! Everything just keeps getting worse for me, doesn't it? Ever since that party-… Wait. Bandana Dee had been rather insistent on my coming to the party… Could something a bit more devious been his plan all along?

I set my sights on the castle and headed for it, ignoring Kirby's pitiful squeaks of protest as he started dragging on the ground. I didn't care. I cared about giving that Dee a piece of my mind and perhaps my sword if necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Helpers"

Meta Knight POV

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! YOU'RE STUCK TO KIRBY! HAHAHAHAA!"

I glared at the king, but said nothing. Moments ago, I had stormed into the castle and demanded to speak with Bandana Dee and the king. I had been so sure that they were behind this, but both seemed equally puzzled. The only lead to investigate our predicament was Bandana Dee's wish. Kirby frowned at the mention of wishes, and I admittedly suppressed a shudder. We both remembered Nova, and the troubles caused by pursuing our wishes. But we both knew that Nova was destroyed. Were there other wishing comets floating around in space? Had Bandana Dee just happened to wish on one? What other explanation could there be?

I put my anger aside so that we could figure out how to get separated. King DeDeDe suggested putting Kirby and myself on opposite sides of the castle. I doubted it would work, but I was willing to try anything. We ran as far away from each other as we could and were then carried farther by Waddle Dees. We _almost_ got to opposite sides of the room before Kirby and I simultaneously quit and ran back to each other. When the distance between us got stretched too far, the pulling sensation in my gut turned into a searing pain. Kirby whimpered and sat down. I almost felt bad for him. **Almost.**

Next, Bandana Dee thought of a _better_ plan. "I've got an idea, guys! You can only get about 10 feet apart, right? Maybe if you both get really dizzy and confused, you won't know where you are and we can separate you!" I cringed in distaste. It was at least somewhat logical, but I despised acting foolish in front of anyone. Still, I gave it a shot. We spun around in circles until we couldn't stand straight and attempted to get away from each other. Unfortunately, I was too disoriented to know where "away" was. Kirby stumbled around and ran into the king while I ran head first into a pillar.

It was beginning to look hopeless. An hour of ridiculous exercises passed, and I was no closer to getting separated from Kirby. We gave up at some point and took a break in the castle library. I had a theory that if we could find a documented occurrence similar to ours, it would list a solution. Unfortunately, there was no such evidence.

King DeDeDe grumbled his thoughts out loud. "This magic stuff is too hard to figure out! We need an expert to do it for us!" Kirby's eyes brightened and he waved his arms. "Poyo! Poyo!" I thought it over for a moment before voicing my own thoughts. "That actually isn't a bad idea. It might be our only option. But where shall we find this expert? I can hardly think of any magic users actually on Kirby's side." Bandana Dee replied, "Well, I bet some helpers would be willing to... you know! Help! There are plenty of those that use magic! They roam around Dreamland all the time. If you two go out for a walk, you'll find tons of them!" As much as I disliked the idea of traveling a lengthy distance with Kirby, it looked like the only choice I had. With our goal in mind, we set out for the wilds of Dreamland (not before Kirby had lunch of course).

The king and Bandana Dee watched them go, wondering whether or not such a pair would come back separated or with a missing partner.

 **Author's note: I just wanted to clarify when the story is set. Obviously right now in our time, Kirby, Meta Knight, King DeDeDe and Bandana Dee get along and work together, but for many years Kirby and Meta Knight were clearly rivals. However, I have a theory that things changed a bit in** _ **Kirby and the Amazing Mirror,**_ **where Kirby helps Meta Knight by fixing the mirror and defeating Dark Meta Knight. Kirby basically saved his life. In the games afterwards, true, he still battles Kirby, but not out of any sort of anger. In** _ **Epic Yarn,**_ **he even apologizes for attacking Kirby. "I blame the yarn." –Meta Knight.**

 **In conclusion, this story takes place before** _ **The Amazing Mirror**_ **, approximately just after** _ **Kirby and the Crystal Shards**_ **. It was mentioned in Chapter one that Meta Knight was still angry with Kirby for sinking the Halberd and stopping his plans, so the events of** _ **Super Star**_ **have already happened. The goal of my series is to explain how Meta Knight went from taking over Dreamland to trying to save it in** _ **The Amazing Mirror**_ **. What could move him so much that he would put everything behind him to start helping Kirby more?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Land and Sky"

Meta Knight POV

The sun was beating down on our backs as we left the forests behind us. I had assumed that finding a being that uses magic would be easy. Unfortunately, we came across no such person. On my own, I could have traveled much quicker, but towing Kirby around slowed our progress to a frustrating crawl.

Crawling might have even been faster.

Every few minutes, Kirby would get distracted by butterflies, food, or passing Waddle Dees. An hour into our search left me ragged and worn out, though I would never admit it. _This is hopeless. We'll never get anywhere at this rate!_ As my patience slowly began to drain, I occasionally resorted to dragging Kirby back onto the well-worn pathways to prevent us from getting lost. This method was efficient until the pink puff learned that he can pull me around just as much as I can pull him. Every step I took to stay on a set course, Kirby would drag me three steps onto his own. After an hour of trudging through desert landscape and playing silent tug-of-war, I finally snapped at him.

"That's it! I have grown tired of your nonsense! You're going to get us lost if you do not stop dragging me away from the road!"

Kirby stared blankly at me as I spoke, and I could not tell if my message was received. He stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact with me. I would have continued to scold him if I had not also glanced at the sand below our feet. I whirled around, searching the vast area, only to be met with emptiness.

The path was gone.

We had been wandering around aimlessly for who knows how long.

We were lost in a desert, the worst place to get stuck in!

As frustrated as I was, I kept myself in check. To get out of this, I needed to keep my cool, assess our needs, and find the best course to take. Unlike other children, Kirby was thankfully calm and oblivious to what he had done. I had the forethought to bring food and water but not enough to survive extended periods in a harsh place like this. My darker colors and armor did not do me any favors either. In the end, I decided traveling by air would be the fastest way out of the desert and back into a more populated area. We were both capable of flight, so I hoped that meant less problems.

I was wrong.

Kirby's ability to float was much different than flying with wings. _He was even slower than before!_ The little puffball drifted gently through the air like a balloon, weak from the loss of helium. The instant I got farther away from him, I got dragged back in his direction. The sudden force of being halted midair made me loss some breathe, but not before I lost my balance. I flapped my wings harder, barely avoiding an emergency landing. Kirby hovered just above me, looking concerned and confused. It was bad enough on the ground, but it was actually deadly in the air.

As much as I did not want to, I had only one choice left. After landing to catch my breath, I faced my companion. "Kirby, we need to get back to our mission as soon as possible. In our condition, we travel too slowly to make any actual progress. From now on, it will be easier if I just carry you, but don't think-"

*GLOMP*

I had apparently spoken one of the few words he **did** understand. Kirby practically pounced on me, hugging me as best as he could with such tiny arms. I rolled my eyes and groaned in distaste, but at least I would not get jerked out of the sky this way.

Thankfully, the trip out of the desert was surprisingly easy. Kirby seemed to enjoy being carried around and admiring the view. From our vantage point, I easily spotted the next areas of Popstar: the oceans, icy tundra, or sky-high ruins. _Which is more likely have someone who can help us?_ Given the variety of enemies usually available around Popstar, any of those places should work. I did not want to get caught in a blizzard or drown, so that left one choice. The area had tall, haphazardly placed buildings that continued upward into thick white clouds.

 _Alright. This is it. Where the journey really begins._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Fading"

Bandanna Dee POV

Another day passed, and I was starting to get worried. My king would never admit to it, but I think DeDeDe was worried, too. There was no sign of Kirby or Meta Knight anywhere near the castle. I thought that a quick trip through the forest would be all it took to find a Simirror, Cultra, Laser Ball, or Waddle Doo strong enough to separate them. _Could they have gotten into trouble? No way! Kirby and Meta Knight are really strong! Regular enemies would never take them down!_

The sun was setting, turning the sky the same shades as the Orange Ocean. I spotted the first stars of the night and decided to try to get some sleep. _Surely they will come back tomorrow. Yeah! Kirby and Meta Knight are the strongest in Dreamland. They'll be back in the morning telling us how easy it was. Good night, friends. See you soon…_

Meta Knight POV

Kirby was down to a pinch of health, still gazing longingly at the stash of food on the other side of a pit of spikes. "Poyo…" He took a step towards the edge, but I quickly dragged him away from it. This had been going on for far too long. Every time there was a branching path, secret area, or treasure locked up by a puzzle, the pink puff headed straight for it. This often led us straight into traps that wasted our precious health and **my time.**

Once again, no enemies we encountered were strong enough (or willing) to help us. Everyone we crossed wanted a fight, which is pretty normal, though the absence of anyone with the magic we needed was getting suspicious. Dreamland had diverse ecosystems, each area a host to creatures of every shape and ability. Yet, the ones we needed the most seemed to have disappeared without a trace. Luck, or in this case bad luck was not something I put a lot of faith into, so I could only assume that whatever put us together was also preventing us from getting separated on our own. Or maybe the exhaustion was finally setting in and I was not thinking clearly enough to formulate a better hypothesis.

The second day of our journey was drawing to a close, so I decided that it would be best to find somewhere to set up camp for the night. Kirby spared me any trouble by falling asleep in a tree, something I did on occasion anyway. How trees grew in these ruins, I had no idea, but I did not question it. I put our supplies within my reach, wrapped myself up tightly in my cape and began stargazing. It was a relaxing pass time, seeing so many stars, knowing that each was surrounded by planets teeming with life. It was both ironic and comforting, understanding that life was indeed somewhere out there in the dark void of space.

When I finally relaxed, I took the opportunity to analyze the situation once more. An invisible force was keeping Kirby and me from getting too far apart. This happened after Bandanna Dee made a wish on a star that promptly vanished, though these things may not be related. It might be possible for someone with magic capabilities to separate us, but none have been in any of the areas we have traveled through. Some higher power like the many who try to claim Popstar may be messing with us to divert our attention. That made the most sense. As I drew this conclusion and began to doze off, a certain Waddle Dee's words resurfaced as I drifted to sleep:

" _I just thought that if you spent time together… you could be friends…"_

I was not sure what roused me from my sleep until Kirby's cries swept the fog from my mind.

Kirby was trying desperately to pull their bag of supplies from the hands of a thieving TAC. I quickly drew my sword and cut through the branch the ninja was standing on. They tumbled to the ground, dragging us down with him. The thief righted himself immediately and quickly grabbed the supplies from Kirby's hands. Kirby tried to inhale the escaping opponent, but they fled out of range. I grabbed the puff and unfolded my wings, intent on getting our things back. Being much quicker than Kirby, I easily caught up to the thief. "Stop right there! Drop the bag now, or be prepared for a duel!"

My mercy was shrugged off as the TAC continued to climb upward towards the end of the level. Fueled by anger, I did not immediately notice how empty the area had become. It was not until we passed through a doorway into a large empty room that I realized my error. The thief had gotten away, and the only presence in the room was a large white turban on the floor. I put Kirby down as the doors sealed behind us and a pair of hands appeared, summoning a large genie creature.

The boss was furious at having to deal with trespassers and summoned three skulls which it began to juggle, waiting for the perfect opportunity to throw them. Kirby dodged to the left, accidentally dragging me right into the boss's line of sight. _Curses! We don't have time for this!_ We were in no condition for boss battles yet. We clashed too often to even begin to understand how to fight together. We had not even figured out how to walk in a straight line yet!

My gaze swept the room for an escape, and I spotted some deteriorating windows above us in the ruin's walls. _It's our best chance… We have to jump._ I rolled out of the way of another attack, grabbing a protesting Kirby under my arm. "We cannot fight in this condition. Hang on and prepare yourself!" I stretched my wings and took off, barely avoiding getting grabbed by a gloved hand. I pushed down hard, trying to speed up enough to avoid anymore far-ranged attacks.

We burst through a jagged opening, thrown into the sky and met with a bright rising sun with a sparkling sea below us. Kirby slipped out of my grip, and before I could grab him again, he was pulled behind me and clung to my right wing. We started losing altitude immediately. "Ugh! I can't support both of us with one wing, Kirby! Let go!" I was becoming increasingly aware of how fast we were falling. With nothing but water and specks of land for miles, I needed precision to land unscathed. That was impossible in such an unbalanced, awkward position. The situation finally clicked in the child's mind, but as soon as he let go, he was dragged back, and he grabbed the opposite wing. The water's surface was almost upon us, dredging up my nightmarish memories of my Halberd, falling from the sky and sinking into the darkness below. Struggling to keep my thoughts in check, I attempted to aim for a small island but fell just a mere step too short.

I heard and then felt solid stone connect with the top of my mask before we hit the water. I had felt worse pain before, but my vision started to fade as we sank, darkening as the surface grew more distant. Kirby was swimming as fast as he could in front of me, waving his arms to get my attention. Tiny hands tugged at my mask in an attempt to carry me to the surface while concern glazed his blue eyes. Despite my efforts to resist, the sudden need to close my eyes and rest took hold of me.

Soft sand hit my back, and the ocean world faded away.


End file.
